The long term objectives of the research training is twofold: (1) to perform genetic data analysis using existing methodology and when necessary, develop novel approaches for mapping of genes responsible for complex traits (e.g. Panic Disorder, Schizophrenia, etc.), and (2) to design and complete efficient user-friendly software tools that assist genetic investigators in disease gene mapping.